


Princess Of Asgard

by jackson_nicole



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Kada

A small, dirty child slunk her way through the palace, looking for something to eat, something to steal to sell, anything. She reached a bedroom and began to root through a chest. Loki walked in and stopped, staring at the girl.

"That's my toy chest." Loki stated plainly. The girl jumped and turned, shrinking back. "Do you want to play? I have lots of toys."

Loki went to his toy chest and pulled out a wooden toy horse and soldier. He turned to her and held out the horse.

"I like the horse, but you can be the horse this time." He said, giving her a small smile. Slowly, the girl inched toward him and took the horse. "I'm Loki. Prince of Asgard."

"I-I know who you are..." The girl said in a small voice.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Loki asked. The girl stayed silent and stared at the prince. "What's wrong?"

"I...I was looking for something..." She said.

"For what? Everything in here is mine." Loki said. "Were you going to take something?"

"I need to buy something to eat..." She said.

"What about your mother and father? Don't they feed you?" Loki asked. The girl looked away.

"I don't have a mother or father...They died." She said in a quiet voice.

"How?"

The girl was about to answer, when Frigga walked in.

"Loki. You need your ba...Oh. And who are you?" Frigga asked, going to Loki and pulling him back against her.

"She's my new friend, Mother." Loki said. "But she doesn't have a mother or father."

Frigga watched the girl for a moment. "What is your name, dear?" She asked.

"K-Kada." She said.

"How did you get into the palace?" She asked. Tears welled in her tiny eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty! I'm sorry! I was just so hungry! I didn't mean to steal anything!" Kada cried. Frigga blinked and went to the girl.

"Hush, my dear. Hush. What did you steal?" Frigga asked, her voice soft and soothing. Kada wiped at her dirty face then produced a gold bracelet.

"Hey. That's mine. You gave it to me, Mother For my birthday last year." Loki said. Kada sniffed and handed it back to Loki. He took it, held it for a moment, then looked at her and smiled. "You can have it."

"Come, dear. Let's get you washed up." Frigga said, holding out her hand for Kada's. Kada hesitated, then took it. Frigga smiled and led her out and down to the baths.  
~  
20 years had passed since the 6 year old Loki and Kada first met. As those 20 years passed, Kada slowly became elevated to the status of Lady, and it was even hinted every now and again, that Odin might grant her the honor of calling herself Princess. Though Kada gave it no merit, just being grateful to both the Allfather and Frigga for taking her in, she had often thought how it might be different, being elevated to the status of Princess, without marriage or birth. Having no memory of her family and no knowledge of her heritage, if she ever was bestowed the title of Princess, she would be sure to live up to the high honor.  
~  
Kada walked through the halls of the palace, heading to the gardens. Ever since she was small, once Odin and Frigga took her in, she loved being in the garden and near the pools. It gave her a sense of comfort and calm. In an odd way, it reminded her of her parents, though she had no memory, she always felt as though she could feel her parents spirits whenever she was near the water and earth of the gardens.

Even though Kada had been elevated long ago to status of Lady, she never once treated anyone, aside from the royal family, with any different respect than she treated someone else. She always remained humble and kind. She didn't wear jewels, at least no more than a ring on one finger, a simple bracelet on one wrist and a necklace given to her by Frigga as a child. She wore her long dark, curly hair loose, with no headpieces, unless commanded by ceremony. Her dresses were simple as well, but not too simple for a Lady of the palace. She favored the light blues and purples, as well as the darker earthy colors. Her dresses bore none to minimal adornments, unless, again, called for. Her features were soft and delicate, giving her an almost ethereal air about her, while her eyes were dark as dirt, but somehow seemed to glow.

Kada glided down the halls, servants and other nobles alike giving her a small bow of the head or a simple 'My Lady', to each of which she gave a warm smile and a nod of equal respect. Kada entered the garden and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the sounds and scents wash over her. She opened her eyes and began to walk along, letting her hand drag alongside her, as her fingertips brushed along the flowers and leaves. As she rounded the corner to go to the pools, Loki spoke up from the shadows.

"Fancy meeting you here, my Lady." He said, gently. Kada jumped and turned, holding a hand to her chest and sighing.

"Loki." Kada said, a hint of amusement in her voice and a light smile dancing along her lips. Loki came out from the shadows and smirked.

"Did I scare you? My deepest apologies, my Lady." Loki said, sweeping her a low bow. Kada shook her head and continued to walk, Loki falling into step with her.

"Always the trickster, aren't we, Loki?" Kada asked, giggling. Loki chuckled and said, "Only as long as you allow me."

"Please. As if anyone can make Prince Loki do anything he doesn't want to." Kada said, tossing him a teasing sideways smirk.

"There might be one person.." Loki said, hiding a fond smile. Kada shook her head and slid her hand around Loki's arm.

"There's a banquet tonight." Kada said, as they approached the pools.

"Yes, there is. Yet again." Loki said, rolling his eyes. Kada giggled.

"And will you be causing trouble, _yet again_?" Kada asked, giving him a look as she slid out of her slippers. Loki chuckled and watched her, holding her hand up to keep her steady.

"Perhaps...There's always fun to be had at Father's banquets." Loki said. Kada lifted her skirts and slowly stepped into the water, sighing happily.

"Yes, well, your definition of fun and the rest of the realm's definition are two vastly different things." She said, turning to him. Loki crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree as he watched Kada.

"Well, my definition is more amusing than the realm's." Kada shook her head.

"Oh, Loki. Never satisfied unless it's your way." She said, turning and walking deeper into the pool.

"Mother said a prince of the Vanir is coming."

"Why? What in Asgard could possibly hold interest for them?" She asked, jumping along the stones deeper into the water.

"A Princess..." Loki said, watching his old friend carefully. Kada lost her footing for a moment and stumbled onto the next few steps before regaining her balance and looking up at him.

"Asgard has no Princess..." She said, slight worry and fear in her voice.

"You've heard the rumors as well as I have, Kada. There would only be one reason why Father would hold a banquet like this. He could just hold one with the royal families to welcome him, but this is a banquet with all the nobles. He's going to do it, Kada. He's going to crown you." Loki shifted, his face falling slightly. "And announce your betrothal."

"I am not a true Princess of Asgard. My marriage would hold no benefit for Odin and Asgard!" Kada called. She rushed back to Loki, tripping on her skirts and pitching forward. Loki rushed to her and caught her, holding her up. Kada gripped Loki's arms, shaking slightly. She looked up at him. "Loki, I can't do this."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can create a diversion." He said, with a smirk. Kada gave a small giggle, her fear melting away for the moment.

Just then one of the guards came over to them. "Lady Kada." He said. Kada and Loki turned.

"Yes?"

"The Queen summons you." He said. Kada bit her lip and nodded.

"Of course." Kada let go of Loki, sliding back into her slippers and following the guard out. Loki gave a soft sigh and watched her leave.

"All this time and you still won't tell her." Thor came around the corner, watching his brother. Loki sighed and turned.

"Brother." He said.

"You know if Father knew how you felt about her, he wouldn't marry her off. She would become a legitimate Princess of Asgard." Thor said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki said, with a wave of his hand as he turned and left. Thor followed closely.

"You know well my meaning, brother. We all have seen it since you two were young. You feel for her what I feel for Jane." Thor said.

"Well, then you all must be seeing things, because I still have no idea what you're talking about." Thor grabbed his brother's arm and pinned him to the wall.

"If you want to put yourself in this misery, then fine. But I will be damned if I let you take it out on anyone but yourself. If you don't speak to Father now, you'll lose her forever. You know what I'm talking about Loki. Say something to Father, or at least her, or you'll regret it." Thor said.

"And I'm to take advice from the Prince who fell in love with a Midgardian?" Loki shoved his brother's hand away. "Nothing will happen to her, Thor. She will reject the prince, if not the crown as well. She is too humble to accept something like that."

"You believe she will stay for you?"

"Not for me. For the realm. This is her home. The only home she's ever known, and you think she'll just give it all up for a title and a husband?" Loki said, narrowing his eyes at Thor.

"I see the doubt in your eyes, Brother. You _know_ what I say is true. You know she'll leave, out of duty to her king and her realm." Thor said. He turned and walked away, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts and doubts.  
~  
Meanwhile, in the Queen's chambers, the guard escorted Kada into the room, bowed, then left.

"Your Majesty." Kada said, sweeping a low curtsy. Frigga turned and smiled.

"Been splashing about again, have we?" Frigga said, taking note of her dirtied skirts. Kada gave a small smile and looked up at her.

"I can hardly resist, my Queen. It calls to me." Kada said, folding her hands in front of her.

"As it has since you were young." She said, going to her and leading her over to the vanity.

"Beg pardon, your Majesty...But why have you called me here?" Kada asked.

"To get you ready for the banquet, dear." Frigga said, sitting her down.

"No disrespect, Your Majesty, but I've always been presentable at the banquets." Kada said, biting her lip. Frigga gave a small sigh and went to stand in front of her.

"Kada. I'll be honest with you. But the Allfather cannot know I've told you this.." She said. Kada  nodded. "He plans on naming you Princess of Asgard at the banquet."

"That has always been said, but nothing ever came of it." Kada said with a soft disregarding laugh, trying to cover her true fear.

"No. This is not rumor. Odin will crown you as Princess. Kada, you have more than earned this honor. You have been a part of this family since we took you in all those years ago." Frigga said, smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Odin is happy to name you his kin and bestow you with the honor of the crown. This is a very important night for all of Asgard."

"Of course." Kada said, with a forced smile. "Loki...also mentioned...A Prince of Vanir will be there as well...?"

Kada's eyes betrayed her smile, the true fear and worry pouring from them. Frigga sighed and gave a fond chuckle.

"Of course he did...Yes. A Vanirian prince will be there. It is only to see if it is a match. And Odin will only approve of the betrothal if it is something you want as well. Do not fear, child. You are a daughter to us. Our only daughter, and we will take every measure to ensure your happiness." Frigga said. Kada smiled, a small tear trickling down her cheek. Frigga chuckled, lightly, wiping the tear and hugging her. "Don't cry, child."

"It's out of happiness, Majesty." Kada said. Frigga smiled down at her and called for her servants.  
~  
At the banquet, Frigga went to take her place beside Odin, leaving Kada to wait to be escorted by Thor and Loki.

Frigga had done up Kada's hair, her curls all pulled back into a regal look, a few well placed curls tumbling down. Her necklace was replace with one of silver and diamonds. She wore two ruby rings, one on her right ring finger the other on her left thumb, and a silver bracelet encircled her wrist. She wore one of Frigga's gowns of blue and silver silk and silver shoes. She waited in the hall for the brothers and began pacing trying to calm her nerves.

"Ah, if it isn't our Princess-To-Be." Loki said, sauntering up beside his brother as they both approached Kada. She turned and smiled, relieved, and Loki stuttered in his steps, briefly, taken aback by her beauty. He had never truly seen her adorned in jewels and fine linen before. She looked like a true Asgardian Princess.

"Loki. Thor." She said, taking their hands and giving them a small squeeze.

"You'll do fine, Kada. Asgard has waited a long time for a Princess." Thor said, taking her hand and kissing it. Kada exhaled, shakily, but still wearing a favored smile. She turned to Loki and said, "Well?"

She gave a small giggle and said, "No jokes? No tricks? Have I finally bested the great trickster?"

Loki smiled, warmly, and said, "I would say you are the most beautiful I had ever seen...but that title is currently held by our mother, who would be very disappointed to lose it."

The trio laughed, lightly, lifting Kada's spirits. Trumpets and fanfare played, announcing the three, and they all turned. Kada took Thor and Loki's arms, still jittery and anxious for the announcement.

"He won't announce it right away, Kada. Don't worry. But he will point out the prince." Loki whispered to her. Kada turned her head, slightly, to him and gave his arm a small squeeze.

"Promise me you won't play any tricks." She asked, softly. Loki smiled, with a chuckle and said, "You have my word...Princess."

Kada couldn't respond before they began to walk to their seats. The nobles in the room all clapped for them as they joined Frigga and Odin at the head of the table.

"My sons." Odin said, his voice booming through the room. "And our lovely Kada; Asgard's shining jewel."

Kada's cheeks grew hot as they turned red. She gave a shy, but warm smile as Odin embraced her and kissed both her cheeks. Odin stepped aside, letting the three go to their seats; Thor next to Odin and Loki next to Frigga. Kada took her seat next to Loki, still with her hand on his arm. Loki gave a chuckle and patted it gently.

"You're alright." He whispered to her. Kada looked at him and smiled, drawing her hand back. Odin prattled on, giving a wondrous speech, as Loki leaned over to Kada, pointing out a well mannered, well dressed young man. "There. That's the prince."

Kada looked. The prince wasn't all bad. He had a very pleasant face with long golden hair that lay flat. He wore a simple crown of silver leaves and a striking midnight blue and silver suit. Seeing the colors, and looking down at her own dress, she looked at Loki, a question poised on her tongue, but Loki answered her before she spoke.

"Yes. Mother dressed you to match the prince." He said, looking at her. Kada bit her lip and turned back to look at the prince. She studied him for a moment, looking him over. When she moved her gaze back up to his face, she saw he looked back at her. Kada jumped slightly, and looked away, embarrassed, but with a small smile on her face. The prince smiled, and gave a chuckle.

"And all of Asgard will join me in welcoming our honored guest, Prince Mikko of the Vanir." Odin said, holding his hand out to gesture to him. Mikko stood and gave a small bow as the hall clapped for him. "And now, we feast!"  
~  
After the feast, the musicians began to play and the nobles began to dance. Kada stayed seated with Loki and Frigga, as Odin and Thor spoke in another room. All night, Kada turned down offers to dance, feeling a bit queasy and uneasy about meeting the prince, so she stayed put. As the night drew on, Kada's dread became more and more apparent. Finally Loki took her hand, pulling her up, gently.

"Come with me." He said.

"Loki, what...?" When Kada saw him heading in the direction of the prince, Kada stopped and tugged on Loki's arm, gently. "Loki, no. I can't!"

"Kada, I'll be right there with you." Loki said, turning to her. Kada moved in closer, trying to avert her gaze from lingering on the prince, she spoke closely and quietly with Loki.

"Loki, please don't. I don't want to meet him like this. It's too much of an expectation after we meet. Loki, please." Kada begged, lightly gripping his collar. Odin and Thor rejoined the party and Odin swept the crowd looking for the prince and Kada, what he found instead, looked like a very intimate conversation between her and Loki.

Loki gave a soft smile and hooked a stray hair behind her ear, saying, "Kada. I promise you. No expectation will come of this. Either we do this now, or we let my father make introductions. And then I cannot guarantee your safety." Loki gave her a teasing smirk, that made her despair disappear if not for a moment or two. She gave a small breathy laugh and shook her head.

"Loki. Always the joker...But please. I'm begging you. I cannot do this. Not tonight." Kada said.

"To draw it out will only make it worse." He said. Kada glanced over his shoulder at the prince.

"You promise not to leave my side?" She asked, looking back to him. Loki smiled and nodded.

"You have my word." He said. Kada nodded and took his arm as Loki turned to continue his path to the prince. As the two got closer to the prince, Kada's hold on Loki's arm tightened. Loki cleared his throat as they stopped in front of Mikko and his guards.

"Your Highness." Loki said, with a small bow of his head. Mikko turned and gave the same respect, smiling at Kada.

"Your Highness." Mikko said.

"On behalf of Odin Allfather, I would like to present the Lady Kada." Loki said, removing Kada's hand, holding it toward Mikko's. Mikko took her hand, smiling and bent to kiss it.

"My Lady." Mikko said. "It is an honor."

"The honor is mine, Your Highness." Kada said, awkwardly, glancing back at Loki. Loki chuckled and folded his hands in front of him. "How do you find Asgard?"

"Her beauty is very...Intoxicating." Mikko said. Loki gave a small snort, to which Kada responded with a brief glare. Loki smirked at her, knowing she couldn't resist but to smile back.

"I apologize...Loki does not have the best of manners for a prince." She said, shooting him a teasing sideways smile. Mikko opened his mouth to respond, when Odin stomped his staff twice to bring everyone to attention. Kada turned, taking a few steps to stand next to Loki, taking his arm for comfort.

"This is it." Loki said softly to her.

"He's not going to do it now, is he?!" Kada breathed. Loki covered her hand and smiled.

"Come on." Loki said, leading her through the crowd and back up to their seats.

"I thank each and every one of you for attending this great feast. But it is not solely to honor Prince Mikko." Odin said, giving Mikko a respectful nod, which Mikko returned. "No, we are gathered here for a much more momentous occasion. Kada."

Kada's body tensed and she had a death grip on Loki's arm, making him wince, slightly. Discreetly, he pried her hands off his arm as Odin spoke, "Would you join me up here, please, my dear?"

Murmurs swept through the crowd. Everyone in Asgard knew who Kada was, how she came to be so elevated. They knew her to be no one of noble or royal birth, so far as anyone knew, so the rumor of Kada being crowned Princess of Asgard stirred up both positive and negatives words amongst the nobles and peasants alike. Kada stood rooted in her place, petrified. Loki sighed and took her hand, urging her on, and leading her up to Odin. Loki put Kada's hand in Odin's, Kada then sinking in a grateful curtsy, bowing her head.

"Allfather..." Kada started.

"Kada. You have been part of this family for near 20 years. Never once have you complained nor asked above your station, even though myself and my Queen have given you such a right. You have behaved as Thor and Loki have, being ever so noble and gracious in the name of our Asgard. All these years we have waited for a Princess to grace us of royal blood. And now, we have found a woman worthy of every honor with the title Princess, without a single drop of royal blood." Odin said, moving Kada to stand in front of him and face the crowd. Kada inhaled, sharply. A servant girl came up to Odin, carrying a simple crown of gold and jewels on a red velvet pillow. "On this day, in the eyes of all of Asgard, I crown you, Princess Kada of Asgard."

The murmurs grew louder, some cheerful, others in despite. Odin placed the crown on her head and took Kada's hand, holding it up slightly, as if to show her off to the whole of Asgard. Thor and Loki both looked around the room, not seeing anyone applaud their new princess, whether they agreed to it or not. Finally the brothers locked eyes and nodded, starting the applause themselves. Slowly, the others fell into line and joined in, the hall soon roaring in thunderous applause. Kada gave a small smile, hiding her fear. Odin turned, leading her down to hand her off to Thor, who took her hand, giving it a small squeeze and escorting her down the stairs. Kada clung to him to keep herself standing. Her head rushed with emotions so fierce, she felt as though if she fainted, she might float away.

"This is a glorious day for us all, Kada. You are their princess now." Thor said to her softly.

"Yes...But how many of them will treat me as such. I am no royal, nor born of royal blood. The only way I should ever be Princess is to be married to a Prince, and no Prince would have me as a commoner." Kada said back.

"There might be one...If only him." Thor said, a secret smirk on his face. Kada looked at him.

"Who?" She asked, confused. Thor chuckled and gave her a warm smile.

"Just know you're wanted, Kada." He said. Thor brought her to the center of the room and spun her around for all to see. Kada held up her skirts and curtsied as Thor gave a small bow, as the music and dancing started up once more.  
~  
Kada only endured the party for as long as she was able, which was not quite long after she was crowned. When she saw her chance to leave, she snuck out, avoiding detection by everyone except Loki. Loki gave an amused smirk and followed her. Kada rushed to her room and shut the door, leaning against it for a moment. Tears filled her eyes, a few spilling over and down her cheeks. She sniffed, lightly, wiping he face and going to her vanity. She sat in front of the mirror for a moment or two, staring at the crown on her head, and looking over the rest of her, adorned in jewels and fine things. She didn't abhor them, but she didn't see them as necessary for a woman of her blood. Despite being warmly welcomed into the royal family years ago, she never felt right. Almost as if she had forcibly inserted herself into the royal life. She despised that thought and feeling, knowing it was not so, not even in the slightest. This was her only family to speak of, and they loved her as if she were their own.

She had few to no memories of her mother and father, even less of the woman who raised her before her death. Her aunt, she thought, at least from what she could remember, little as it was. Her aunt died when Kada was only 4, and was taken in by a gaggle of other street kids. For those two years before she had managed to sneak her way into the palace, the other older children took care of her and the other younglings. Even there, she felt as if she didn't belong. All her life Kada wondered if she would ever feel like she belonged, to any family, whether it be her true blood or not. These thoughts, unwelcome by her as they were, were fleeting and never managed to stay long enough for her to take serious action.

Pushing these thoughts far out of her mind, she took off the crown and set it gently in front of her, taking a moment to stare at it before removing the rest of her jewelry and taking down her hair. As she slipped on her usual jewelry, a light knock came to her door, followed by it opening slowly. Kada turned and saw Loki poke his head in.

"Kada? Are you alright?" He asked, walking fully into the room. He shut the door and turned to her. Kada sighed and turned away from him, facing the mirror again to finish her hair.

"Loki, what am I supposed to do?" She asked, shaking her curls back into place.

"About?..." Loki prodded, moving to sit on the couch in the center of the room.

"Everything! I am not a princess. This is not me." She said, standing and turning to him as she gestured to her dress. "I don't wear jewels and fine cloths like your mother. I am nobody, Loki."

Loki pointed a finger at her and in a very serious voice said, "You are not nobody, Kada. Do not say that. You're very important to the people. Mother has taken you under her wing for a reason. You will replace her when she is gone. Odin needs someone to advise him."

"And that's supposed to be me?!" Kada shouted, going behind her changing station, her silhouette all that Loki could see. Kada slipped off her shoes and tossed them out from behind. "I know only about the orphans that took care of me, and I have seen them to a better life already."

"And the orphans there now?" Loki asked. "You're still talked about among the people for your deeds, Kada. Those orphans, like you, look up to you. And you take care of them. And any other poor unfortunate peasant that you pass. You are kind and just, Kada. That's why my father chose to elevate you. To give you more power to make Asgard better for all."

Kada sighed as she tried to unlace her gown. "Yes, but I still could have done my work with approval from the Allfather, to work and ask with the status of Princess without being a princess!" She peeked her head out at him.

"Help me unlace my gown?" She asked. Loki nodded and went to her. Kada gathered her hair to the side and turned her back to face him, keeping her head turned to keep him in her sights. "I'm not meant to be a Princess, Loki."

"And if you were still stationed as Lady, Father still would have had a mind to marry you to a prince to elevate you." Loki said, unlacing her gown and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You deserve this, Kada."

Kada put a hand to her chest to keep the gown up as she turned to Loki. "One that is deserved, but not wanted." She said, moving a panel over to block Loki's view. Loki sighed and went back to the couch.

"You may not want it, but the Allfather wishes it, so it is done." Loki said, turning to watch her silhouette. Kada let the gown slide off her body and hung it with care before removing it from behind the panel. She reached into her closet to grab a simple light blue and white dress. She slipped it on and emerged, holding it to her chest, as it needed lacing.

"And it is done. But it is still unwanted." Kada said, going to Loki and turning her bare back to him. Loki sighed and stood, going to her to lace her up. When he finished, he slid his hands over her arms to comfort her, though the motion sparked differently in him.

"You will do well as Princess, Kada. If you choose not to think of yourself as Princess and still as a Lady, so be it. Do your duty to the people as you have." He said, softly. Kada smiled, lightly and turned to him, sliding her hands over his arms as his hands laid to rest on her waist.

"You always know how to talk me down from a rage, Loki. And how to make me feel better." She said. Kada reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Loki smiled, warmly, at her. "Will you stay for a while?"

"I can't. Father called for me and Thor to the war room." Loki said, stepping back, but keeping hold of her hands. "I only came to check on you. You left the party so early, someone had to put everyone's mind at ease."

Kada giggled. "And that's supposed to be you?" She teased. Loki smirked before kissing her hands.

"Good night, Princess." He said. Kada shook her head, smiling, and watched him leave. Once the door shut, Kada sighed and spun to lounge on the couch.  
~  
As the night went on, the party ended, the drunk nobles went home and Kada wandered the halls in search of sleep. The days events filtered through her mind so quickly she could not settle herself long enough for sleep to catch. She wandered around, barely spending time in the gardens, but rather in the open air of the balcony. She took in the sight of the kingdom, for a fleeting moment remembering it was her kingdom now, as well, if only by title. She would still care for the people and the realm itself, she just wished she didn't have to do it under the burden and expectations of Princess. As she gazed at the glittering lights along the city, she didn't notice she had company. Mikko had caught sight of her and followed her to the balcony, taking in her form and face as she smiled over the realm. He moved closer, if only slight, but enough to catch her eye. Kada turned and jumped, letting out a small scream, startled.

"Apologies, Princess." He said, going to her and taking her hand. Kada turned red at the title.

"Please...Call me Kada." She said, forcing a smile. Mikko gave a chuckle and said, "Very well. Kada."

Mikko released her hand and leaned on the railing beside her. "I did not mean to startle you." He said.

"You followed me?" She asked. Mikko's cheeks tinted pink and he smiled.

"I was worried. You were up so late and you had a blank expression." He said. Kada gave a small sigh.

"The evening has worn down on me. I was not expecting Odin's announcement." She said, although it was partially a lie.

"To be crowned royal with no trace of blood must weigh something heavy on a mind." He said. Kada nodded.

"Yes." She gave a small huffed laugh. "It does."

Kada looked up at Mikko and saw the amusement on his face. She turned bright red and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I speak out of turn." She said.

"No. You don't." He said, reaching out to cover her hand on the railing. Kada looked at his hand them at him, giving him a small smile. Mikko moved closer to her. "You are a very beautiful woman, Kada. And the way you look at the city..."

Mikko glanced out, his eyes sweeping over the view. "You seem to care a great deal about Asgard."

"It's the only home I've ever known."

"You would never want to leave it." He stated. Kada shook her head and gave a light laugh.

"Never. So many of these people, I see them every day. The poor. I would never want them to be heartbroken if I were to leave." She said, looking back out.

"And if you were to marry? Would you leave for your husband?" Mikko asked. Kada slowly turned back to look at him, realizing what he was asking.

"With all due respect, Your Highness...I would never marry if it meant leaving my home. I would gladly remain unmarried and live my lonely life here, if that's what it meant." She said, her voice strong and powerful. Mikko gave a small chuckle, impressed.

"So if the Allfather were to arrange our marriage?" Mikko questioned, lightly.

"I would refuse, with no offense. I have no desire to leave my home. Nor would I marry a man who would force me." She said.

"What if I agreed to live here, with you?" Kada blinked, taken aback.

"You...Would do that? For a commoner?" She asked, shocked. Mikko chuckled.

"You're no commoner, Kada. Nor do I think you ever truly were. You have such love for your people and you hold yourself in a way I've only ever seen women of noble and royal blood. And I believe we could truly love each other." He said, cupping her cheek. Kada gave a small smile and moved a little closer to him. Mikko smiled and dipped his head closer to meet her lips. Kada exhaled, lightly, a smile dancing across her face.

"Kada." She knew the sharp voice. The pair pulled away and turned to find Loki standing in the doorway, arms behind his back and watching Mikko closely. "It's late."

Mikko chuckled. "Your bodyguard?" He teased, quietly. Kada smirked.

"He might as well be...Yes, Loki, it is." She said, giving him a look.

"You should be in bed. Come. I'll escort you back." Loki said, all the while his gaze never leaving Mikko. Kada gave a small sigh, still with a light smile on her face and turned to Mikko.

"I should go. He'll come over if I don't." Kada giggled. Mikko bowed, holding her hand and kissed it.

"Until tomorrow, Princess." He said. He turned to Loki and gave a small bow of his head and turned and left. Kada watched him leave, making sure he was truly gone, before turning to Loki.

"Was that entirely necessary, Loki?" She asked, going to him, as he extended his arm and his face turned from grim stare to playful smirk. Kada shook her head and took his arm.

"Entirely, Princess." Loki said. Kada sighed.

"Oh, will you stop that? You know very well of my feelings about it..." She said, giving him a sideways glance as they walked.

"What did he say to you?" Loki asked. Kada gave a small smile and turned her head front.

"He said he was worried about me, when he saw me walking alone late at night." Kada said.

"As any man would have done." Loki said, giving her a look. Kada giggled.

"Do I hear jealousy in your voice, Loki Odinson?" Kada teased.

"No. Just concern. A foreign prince seeking our Princess's hand in marriage without seeking approval from her royal brothers first? Any prince would act as I have." Loki said, a proud smile on his face. Kada laughed and shook her head.

"Loki." Kada started as they stopped in front of her door. She turned to him and reached up to touch his cheek. A single touch from this woman could drive him mad and tame him at the same time. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, fondly, as she stared at him. "Whether he asks me or Odin does, it wouldn't matter who asked, I'd still say no."

Kada dropped her hand as Loki stared at her, slightly stunned. "You would turn down a prince?" He asked, astonished.

"Him. Yes. I would turn down any man who came to me with the sole purpose of marriage. I don't want an arranged marriage, I don't even want to be introduced to someone under the pretense of marriage. I want to meet someone and fall in love. It might sound like something a commoner would say, but that's what I am. I may have the title of Princess, but I am not truly one. If I  _were_ to meet a prince, under the formality of introductions with no expectation of marriage, and were to fall in love with him...No. I would not turn him down. But I will not be given to anyone, let alone a prince." Kada said. Kada never had to worry about speaking above her station or speaking out of turn with Loki and Thor. They both had taken her in when Odin and Frigga did, treating her more like a sister than anything. She always came to them when she needed help, and they were the only ones she would break her silence for whenever she was upset. So speaking this way of a prince to Loki didn't make her question herself in the least.

"And what if, say, Thor or myself sought your hand?" Loki asked. Kada gave an amused giggle.

"Thor would not. He's too in love with Jane." Kada said. Loki nodded and shifted.

"Very well...What if I were to ask you? Would you turn me down?" Loki asked. Kada giggled, writing this off as another one of Loki's jokes, but when she looked at his face and saw his slight hurt in his eyes, she blinked, realizing he might be serious.

"Well...Loki, you're as a brother to me. I DO love you, but..." Kada stopped, worrying her next few choice words might hurt her friend and lose him. "...I...I wouldn't marry you..."


	2. Loki

The words echoed in Loki's mind, beating against his skull. He hadn't noticed he had taken on a rather angry face, until he saw Kada draw back from him, fear in her eyes, the likes he never thought she would have from him. Loki blinked, his face changing. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, then..." He said. Kada hesitantly reached a hand out to touch his arm.

"Loki..."

"It  _is_ late. I should let you sleep." He said, turning away from her. Kada winced at the sharp movement. Never had Loki been intentionally sharp with her, not like this. Whenever he was in a mood, he would often venture into his anger and become very sharp and stiff with her, but more from his own emotions and nothing that she had done. After all, Kada was the only person in Asgard, and probably in all the Nine Realms, that could talk him out of a rage.

"As I should let you." Kada spoke carefully. Loki looked at her, swept her a low bow and said, "Your Highness." Before turning and stalking off.

Tears welled in Kada's eyes, realizing how much she had just hurt her friend. But the one thing she didn't understand, was why it had cut him so deeply. She realized, at his reaction to her response, that Loki may have meant what he said, in asking for her hand, but she never once in her 26 years questioned the nature of Loki's feelings for her. That night her dreams, when she could sleep, were plagued with the fear of losing Loki and him turning against her. As a result, Kada had woken much earlier than she would have, the sun barely cresting over the horizon. Her mind still clouded, she went to the baths to sit in the calming waters. She wore a blue top that covered, only, her breasts and a short blue skirt to cover her lower body as she lounged in the pools. She closed her eyes and sighed, deeply, trying to scrub her mind clean of all the unwelcomed thoughts. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't see the Lady Sif enter and join across from her in the bath. Sif watched her, closely, starting to worry for her when she saw Kada's face begin to twitch and the water around her ripple tremendously.

"Kada?" Sif said, lightly. Kada's eyes snapped open so quickly, Sif jumped in the water, slightly. Kada sighed and slid her wet hands through her hair. "Apologies..."

"No. The fault is my. I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in." Kada said, shifting.

"Something is troubling you, Princess." Sif said. Kada turned away at the title.

"Sif...We have known each other for near 20 years. _Please_...Do not call me that." Kada said, her voice full and sharp with a fine line between hurt and anger.

"Kada, this is..."

"A great honor." Kada said, finishing her sentence. She looked at her. "Yes. I know. I have been told the same by many. And you know very well, it is one I never wished to have."

"If this is causing your troubles, I revisit my offer of years past." Sif said. Kada gave a small smirk and glanced away. Sif smirked and said, "I remember you took quite well to it when we started. Until the Allfather and Frigga feared your safety."

"Even though it was yours they should have been afraid of." Kada said, looking back at her, the fondness of past memories filling her eyes. Sif chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. It was." Sif said. She watched as the memories faded from Kada's eyes, being, instead, replaced with a sadness Sif had never seen from her. "What troubles you, Kada?"

"A man." Kada stated plainly, looking away once again.

"The Varinian Prince?" Sif questioned.

"No."

"An...Asgardian prince." Sif pressed. Kada looked at her, confirming Sif's suspicions. "His actions have betrayed his emotions for many years Kada, though he has hid them from you."

"He has made them quite known as of late." Kada said, her voice quavering as she looked away. Sif blinked and moved closer to her.

"He's told you then?" Sif asked, surprised.

"In a manner..." Kada said. Sif slid a comforting arm around Kada's shoulders and said, "Kada, I urge you to take up my offer. You thrived under it the last time. I feel it will do you good in the present."

"What prince would want such a princess? Who dabbles in swords and combat?" Kada said, her voice hard and cold.

"You speak of the Vanir?" Sif asked. Kada looked at her. "It is quite clear you would not marry him anyway. What is stopping you now? Loki will..."

"I do not wish to speak of Loki!" Kada called, her voice echoing so loud through the room, it seemed to shake, the water trembling at her very voice. Her eyes filled with hot tears, which she fought. Sif moved away from her, slightly, letting her calm. Kada sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well...If you decide to take my offer...You know where I will be." Sif said. She stood and stepped out of the pool, wrapping a towel around herself. Kada let out a tearful sigh as the doors shut. She sniffed and wiped her face, stepping out of the pool, as well. She pulled on her robe and made her way back to her room, changing into a much less formal state of dress. It was one that Sif had given Kada when they first did combat together. It was only a training outfit, but it had allowed Kada the proper movements to form without restriction. Kada pulled on the dark leggings and the brown tunic. She buckled the small leather belt around her, binding the tunic to her body, then pulled her curls back and pinned them. She took a moment to look over herself in the mirror, taking in the sight. She was somewhat pleasantly surprised to find she much preferred herself this way, not having seen herself in such casual dress since she was a child in that dirty brown dress she was found in. Kada took a breath then strode out of her room, head held high, knowing her state would cause rumors to flitter through the palace, among noble and servant alike, to Odin and Frigga's ears. In the moment, she didn't care. Her emotions were so fierce, they demanded aggression, if only to tame them back.

As Kada strode into the sparring room, the entire space went silent, stunned to see their new Princess among them. Sif turned as she saw her sparring partner put his fists down and stare past her. She smirked when she saw Kada and crossed her arms and shifting her weight in respect. Kada held her head high as her eyes swept the room. The men took a hesitant second, then bowed to her. This motion pricked Kada's pride slightly, elevating her. A small smirk crept across her lips as she spoke.

"I would have the room cleared. All but the Lady Sif." She said, her voice strong, as she looked at Sif. The men all murmured their 'Yes, Princess' or 'Your Majesty's before setting their weapons down and leaving the room. Once they all had left, Kada turned and shut the doors. She took a breath before turning to Sif. Kada descended the steps as Sif came to her, a smirk on Sif's face.

"It is good to see you here, Princess." Sif said, teasing Kada's anger with the title. Kada smirked as she moved off to the side, sliding her hands over the swords.

"And I'm thankful to be here, Lady Sif." Kada said. Sif gave a sharp nod before saying, "Good. Let us see what you remember."

All at once, Sif pulled a sword from her side and launched herself at Kada, as Kada grabbed a sword, blocking Sif's attack. War cries came from both women as they attacked again, Sif pushing Kada back, the sting of the metal sounding through the room.

"Good. You remember." Sif said, an amused smile on her face, charging her again. Kada spun as Sif ran through, her elbow connecting with her back as Kada let out a sharp shout. Sif cried out, stumbling forward and catching herself on a weapons stand. She turned to Kada, who took a defensive stance, twirling the sword in her hand.

"It seems one can master combat through emotions as well. Is that not true, my Lady?" Kada asked, giving a slight chuckle. Sif gave a few hard breaths as she said, "Indeed. It would seem so."

Sif cried out as she once again charged Kada, Kada doing the same as she charged Sif. Their swords connected and the locked in an intense combat Kada blocking Sif's every move, Sif blocking Kada's. The fight went on and on, each shoving the other back and charging again in turn, until Odin burst through the door. The two froze and turned to look up at him.

" _What is this?!_ " Odin cried, giving each of them a stern gaze. Breathing hard, they both dropped to a knee and said, "Allfather."

"Kada. We made it quite clear, some years ago, it is not proper for a lady to be in combat, unless she is a warrior. Which you are not. It is even more so now, seeing as you are Princess." Odin said sternly. Kada winced, starting to hate the title of Princess.

"Apologies, Majesty, but I felt the occasion called for it." Kada said, trying to keep her voice even and without the sharpness it had come to form. Odin descended the stairs and the pair stood.

"And what occasion is that, _Princess_?" Odin asked, putting an extra emphasis on 'Princess'. Kada looked up at him.

"I...Was having a bout of mixed feelings. It became too intense for me to keep hidden. Sif was only aiding me. I was the one who mentioned this." Kada said, speaking strongly. Odin glanced at Sif, who immediately turned her gaze downward. He looked back at Kada.

"I am not to see or hear of you down here again. Is that understood?" Odin asked.

"Yes, Majesty." Kada said.

"Do not make me regret my gracious decision of honor and title." Odin said, his voice low and clear. Kada gave a slight bow of her head, and sunk slightly, in respect.

"Allfather." She said. Odin turned and left the room, the doors slamming behind him. The second the doors were closed, Kada cried out, hurling the sword at the door. Sif jumped, surprised at the action. Kada breathed heavily, struggling to regain control of her senses.

"Kada." Sif said, sliding a hand over her shoulder. Kada turned her head to her, letting the motion of Sif's hand on her shoulder calm her, how ever little it was.

"Apologies. For dragging you into Odin's anger." Kada said, her voice lowering and softening.

"It is my own doing. I should have known better. Odin would have found out afterwards in any case." Sif said, giving Kada's shoulder a small squeeze before releasing her.

"I should take my leave." Kada said. Without waiting for a response from Sif, Kada strode out and to her own room.  
~  
It only took till the mid morning for Thor to hear of Kada's little exploit in the sparring room, and hurried to her chambers. He knocked, but didn't wait for an answer before he entered.

"Is it true?" Thor asked, shutting the door before descending the stairs to her. Kada turned to him, dressed formally once again, in a green and orange dress, her curls back in their proper place, hung loosely to frame her face. "Were you in the sparring rooms?"

"I may have been..." Kada said, indifferent. Thor sighed and shook his head as Kada stepped around him to sit on the couch.

"Kada..." Thor turned to her. "What has come over you? Do you really abhor this title so much you would go against Odin like this?"

"This has nothing to do with Odin's crowning me. Even less to do with abhorring it, which you know I do not...I simply have no care for it." Kada said, looking away. Thor took a moment to study her, before coming to a realization. He sighed and sat beside her.

"Has Loki done something?" Thor asked. Kada gave him a sideways glance, not answering him either way. "Tell me what he has done and I'll see to it he apologizes."

Kada gave a heavy sigh before turning to him. "There's no reason for it. He's not the one that owes an apology." She said, letting her guard and anger down, speaking softly to him. Thor blinked, confused.

"It is something... _You_ have done to him?" Thor gave a soft dismissive laugh. "What could you have possibly done?"

"Other than virtually rip his heart from his chest while it still beats?...Nothing." Kada said, giving the brother a knowing look.

"He told you..."

"Does everyone truly know his feelings for me? Aside from me? He has said nothing concrete, but he didn't have to...Implying he wanted me in marriage was enough." Kada said, softly, looking away.

"He asked for your hand? Truly?" Thor asked, stunned.

"In so many words, he implied it hypothetically, and when given my response, he did not agree with it." Kada blinked away her tears. "He became upset and sharp with me last night. I haven't spoken to him since."

Thor covered Kada's hand in comfort, causing Kada to look at him, her eyes swimming with the emotion her anger had covered.

"What do I do, Thor? I love him as a brother, I can not bear the thought of losing him over something like this..." She said, her voice cracking. Thor moved closer, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. Kada buried her face in his chest, giving a few sobs. In the eyes of the rest of Asgard, no matter her feelings, she always remained poised, calm, and gracious. Only in the presence of Loki and Thor did she let her true emotions loose.

"If you would like, I shall speak with him. He is, after all, my brother. The only other one besides you he listens to...On occasion." Thor said, giving a soft chuckle. Kada smiled and gave a watery laugh, pushing away from his chest and looking up at him.

"Please, don't. This is my burden and my mistake. So it is my job to fix it." Kada said. She reached up and kissed Thor's cheek. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor kissed Kada's forehead and stood, along with her. "I think you should speak to him. Although he might be angry with you, you're still his weakness." Thor said, before giving a small bow, kissing her hand and leaving. Kada wiped her face and sighed, wondering if she should go out and look for him now or later.  
~  
Kada decided it best to let Loki cool off a bit longer before stirring his rage again. Once the night fell and she was sure almost the entire palace was asleep, Kada slipped out of her room, in search of the prince. At first, searching all his usual haunts, she had no luck. She questioned the guards by his rooms, who told her they hadn't seen him since the night before, which worried Kada, greatly. She started to become hysterical with worry, then something came to mind. Their childhood hide out. Kada rushed to the roof gardens and all the way to the back, tucked in a little corner, sat Loki. Kada sighed, relieved and slowly approached him. Before she could even say anything or touch his shoulder, Loki spoke, his words hard and cold.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his voice low. Kada jumped, slightly startled, but moved around him, to see his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he stared off into the distance.

"Loki..." Kada said, her voice soft. She reached out to touch his hand and the instant she did, Loki shot up and walked away from her, making her jump. "Loki, stop!"

Loki froze, still wanting to be around her, but at the same time not. Kada went to him, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Loki, I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? I shouldn't have said anything. I should have known better. Why would you have wanted a prince like me?" Loki said, his voice turning cruel, stirring an anger in Kada.

"A prince like _you_?" She said, slowly, her voice shaking with irritation. "What is that supposed to mean? It should be the other way around, Loki. Why would  _you_ want _me_? I'm a commoner. I'm nothing."

Almost as soon as she spoke the words, Loki grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, causing a small scream from Kada. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes that soon melted away when she saw the want and anguish in his.

"Don't ever say that, Kada. You're destined for a great many number of things. You're kind to everyone, no matter their station, and treat everyone with equal respect. Father chose you over many other legitimate nobles to replace Frigga, the Gods forbid, she goes before him...That is an honor that is not taken lightly, nor given to any commoner." Loki said, his eyes filling with passionate tears. Kada gripped his arms, feeling his sadness, her eyes also welling up.

"And for this you've developed these emotions?" Kada asked, her voice breaking, slightly, still filled with an intense anger, more on the line of irritation, but also sadness. Loki was not looking her in the eye as he had her pinned, only had his forehead pressed to the wall and staring down, having too much emotion to look at her. But as she spoke, looking up at his towering frame over hers, Loki looked at her, his face and eyes softening under the sight. "All these years of watching me do good for the kingdom is what made you fall in love with me? It was nothing I had done or said to you? Loki, I don't understand..."

Loki took a moment, watching her, then cupped her cheek, pulling her in closer. His hand slid over her waist and to the small of her back, the hand on her cheek brushing against a sensitive spot behind her ear as he slid his hand more into her hair than on her cheek, making her shiver. Kada bit her lip slightly, wrapping her hand around the wrist of the hand that was in her hair, and clung to him.

"All these years, I've never understood it myself. The only thing I ever understood about my feelings for you, was that they were of love. But I think...The reason why, is because you're everything I'm not." Loki said. Kada blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Loki's eyes filled with tears, whether from joy or sadness, Kada knew not.

"You were not born into this family. Neither was I. You know who I am. What...I am...And yet you still love me as a brother." Loki said. Kada tightened her grip on his wrist and inhaled as she spoke, "As does Thor. Your mother. Your _father_. All of Asgard..."

"They do not love me as they once did. But you...Not once has your loyalty to me or anyone else waivered. You have no family to speak of, yet you are tremendously kind to those in need, whether they have family or not. You have so much love for someone who has not known a familial love. I do not have that. You do not know whether you are truly Asgardian or not, and yet you have the strength and pride of one. I know I am a frost giant and I am weak." Loki said, his tears becoming apparent in his voice. "You are everything I'm not...And everything I wish I was and more. You have more heart than anyone I've ever seen in Asgard. And I love that about you. You speak without any regard for what you think is proper, you speak for what you think is right, and I love that about you. You give without any thought of cost, without any thought of station, and I love that about you."

"Loki..."

"I love you. Kada." Loki said. Those 4 words from Loki were more powerful than any she had ever heard in Odin's speeches, in Thor's passion when he spoke of Jane, even in her own words, when crossed with nobles at banquets. And those words resonated through her with a power of love, of the likes she never felt, nor did she ever think to feel. All she could do was stare at Loki, clinging to him, trying to find the right words to say back to him.

"I love you." He repeated. "But if you don't feel the same for me, tell me now, please. So I can be happy with whatever man you choose instead."

His voice was filled with such hurt and sadness, as if the thought of seeing her happy with another man, be him prince or otherwise, would kill him, hurt Kada at the mere suggestion. A tear rolled down her cheek as reached a hand up to cup his cheek.

"I-I  _do_ love you, Loki. But...Not in the same way..." She said carefully. Loki's face fell, starting to look away, but Kada forced him to face her, though his eyes remained removed from her. "No. Do not look away from me, Loki. It might not be in the same way...At least not now..."

Loki looked at her, slowly, the light of hope filling in his eyes, his face lifting in the same.

"Loki, I don't know if I will come to love you the way you love me. But that doesn't mean it will never happen. If you give up on loving me...What else about me will you give up on?" Kada spoke so softly to him, she almost felt his anger melt away as he let out a slow breath and nodded.

"Believe me when I say, I will _never_...Give up loving you." Loki said. He dipped his head down, hips lips lightly brushing hers. Kada's eyes fluttered closed as she let out a soft exhale, lifting up to meet him.

Just before they gave into each other, the ground shook so violently, it almost broke them apart. Kada's eyes snapped open and Loki's hold on her waist tightened, keeping her close to him.

"What was that?" Kada said. The two rushed over to the ledge and looked over to find the Bifrost being attacked. Frost giants plowed their way through and to the palace. "By the gods..."

Kada and Loki exchanged glances before rushing down the stairs and into Odin and Frigga's room, where Odin, Frigga and Thor already were.

"Mother. Father." Loki said, turning his run into a stride as he came up beside Odin. Loki glanced around them and looked at Thor, with a smirk. "Brother."

"Seem to be feeling better, Loki." Thor said, glancing at Kada, who's hand was laced in his and had her arm wrapped around his. Thor looked at Loki and smirked, before saying, "As I can see."

"Frigga. Take her." Odin said, never taking his gaze away from the door and the loud, but muffled rumblings that came from beyond. Frigga nodded, tucking one of the daggers she held into her waistband and going to Kada, taking her shoulder.

"Come with me, dear." Frigga said, tugging on her arm slightly. Kada looked back at her, then looked at Loki.

"What? No. I'm not running away!" She said. She looked at Odin. "I can fight. Odin, you know I can..."

"Yes, but, dear, these are frost giants." Odin said. Kada and Loki exchanged glances as he continued. "You've not been up against them and I won't risk your life. Now go with Frigga."

She looked back up at Loki, once more, still refusing to move, their hands in a death grip. Kada moved her hand around his arm to his chest. Loki gave a small smile and said, "Go. I'll find you."

"Loki..."

"You have my word..." He said, firmly, echoing that phrase from years past. "I'll find you."

Thor watched the pair before Kada nodded and released his hand and turned to follow Frigga out. Loki watched them, pain in his eyes, before erasing it and turning front.

"Loki." Odin said. Loki sighed and cracked his neck.

"Yes, Father?" Loki said.

"You love her?" Loki gave him a sideways glance with a small smirk.

"Yes, Father." Odin turned his head to his son, Loki turning his head as well.

"Then go protect her and your mother." Odin said. Loki blinked, surprised at the command, but nevertheless, a smile came over his face.

"Yes, Father." Loki said, turning to leave.

"Loki!" Thor called, going to him.

"Brother." Loki said, turning. Thor pulled a dagger from his side and flipped it, handing it to him.

"Give it to her. She's good with a dagger." Thor said, smirking. Loki took it and nodded.

"I will." Loki turned to rush out.

"Don't die. She'll be upset with you." He called, amusement and laughter on his voice. Thor smiled and shook his head, going back to take his place beside Odin.  
~  
Frigga guided Kada through the palace, avoiding the frost giants at all costs. They turned down a narrow hallway but stopped when they heard footsteps rushing to them. Frigga held up a dagger, pulling the second from her waist.

"Stay behind me." Frigga said. Kada watched over her shoulder, her eyes darting between the daggers and the shadow that approached them, figuring out how to maneuver if Frigga lost one or both of her knives. The shadow got closer and the steps, louder, until they rounded the corner. Frigga charged at the figure but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Loki!" She sighed. Kada's face lit up, happy to see him here and alive. Loki gave them a light smile as he came over to them, more anxious to get to Kada. "What are you doing here? Your father and brother..."

"Have it well handled, Mother. Odin told me to come protect you both..." Loki said, his eyes sweeping past Frigga to rest on Kada. "Though, I think you'd do well without me."

Kada gave a soft laugh, while Frigga shook her head at the actions of her husband, but still held a smile on her face. Kada went to Loki, sliding her hands over his arms.

"I'm glad to have you here." She said. Loki smiled at her, then reached behind him to produce Thor's dagger.

"From Thor. He seems to think you'll make good use of it." Loki teased. Kada smiled and took it, holding the knife tight in her hand.

"You've yet to see all of my surprises." Kada teased back. Frigga shushed them as they heard more footsteps coming toward them. Loki moved Frigga behind him, protectively, as Kada stayed at his side, though behind with Frigga. Loki produced a knife of his own as they inched their way to the corner. A frost giant passed by, taking a glance at them, then doing a double take, shouting to his fellow giants as Loki lunged at him, sinking his knife deep into his neck. The giant cried out and slowly sank to the floor, dead. Loki turned, motioning for Frigga and Kada to follow him as they heard the shouts from more of the frost giants heading toward them. Frigga rushed ahead in the opposite direction, as Kada ran to Loki, Loki gripping her hand in his and the pair taking off down the hall to follow Frigga. The trio stopped in their tracks when they saw another set of shadows along the walls, followed by the shouting of frost giants coming at them.

Suddenly, from around the corner running, came Sif. She slid to a stop when she saw the three and her face held one of relief.

"Frigga. Loki. Kada." She breathed, happy to see familiar faces. Sif went to them as the sights and sounds closed in around them. They looked between both ends of the hallways, the shadows creeping ever closer.

"We can't escape them." Kada said.

"Fandral and Hogun should be in my wake." Sif said, twirling the sword in her hand and standing in a defensive position. Frigga turned to Loki and Kada.

"Get her out of here, Loki. We can hold them off." Frigga said. Both Loki and Kada looked at her, confused.

"Mother..." Loki started.

"Loki, now!" Frigga called, pointing to the doorway behind them. "Go, Loki. Keep her safe."

Loki nodded and pulled Kada through the door. Frigga went to the door, shutting it and locking it. She turned to Sif and went to her, standing by her side.

"Are Fandral and Hogun truly in your wake? Or did they fall?" Frigga asked.

"When I left them, they were surrounded...But I heard them break free." Sif said. Suddenly, they heard the war cries of the two men as they came around the corner, stopping when they saw Sif and Frigga. The two women exchanged glances, smirking and charged, the men turning and charging the oncoming frost giants.  
~  
Loki and Kada slunk through the palace, trying desperately to find a well hidden place to stowaway, Loki and Kada's hands never leaving one another under a tight death grip. They managed to find their way down to the armory before starting to panic.

"What are they doing here?!" Kada cried. "How did they even get past Heimdall?"

"I don't know. I..." Loki stopped suddenly. He looked out through the entryway at the ships, beyond that, the mountains of Asgard and smirked. "Come with me."

Loki led her down to one of the ships and the pair hopped on and Loki took off, heading for the rocks. Kada looked behind as they sped away and saw the state of the palace, half torn down.

"Loki, we shouldn't run! We need to go back!" She cried. Loki glanced back and shook his head.

"No. Mother and Father wanted you safe for a reason. So I'm going to keep you safe." He said. Kada turned away from the sight, her heart aching to see her home in such a state, and stayed silent as Loki maneuvered the ship, heading straight for the mountain side. Kada blinked and turned to him.

"Loki...What are you doing?" Kada asked. Loki smirked. "Loki!"

"If it were easy, everyone could do it..." Loki said, gently guiding the ship through a small narrow space through the mountain. They soared into a negative space and disappeared, reappearing in a forest, the ship crashing along the trees. Loki released the rudder and jumped to Kada, covering her with his body, holding her close as she screamed while the ship went down. The ship crashed and sent the two flying, shooting them out of the woods into an empty field. Kada and Loki rolled, for a distance, before coming to a stop, scratched to hell. Loki groaned as he picked himself up, looking for Kada. When he caught sight of her, laying motionless about 3 feet away from him, his eyes filled with worry and rushed to her.

"Kada? _Kada!_ " Loki cried, pulling her into his lap, examining her face. Kada whimpered at the movement, pain throbbing through her body, and Loki sighed, relieved that she was alive. "Kada. Kada, look at me."

"Loki..." Kada breathed, opening her eyes slowly. Loki smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Can you move?" He asked. Kada nodded, holding her side as she sat up.

"Yes. Yes, I can." She said, standing with Loki's help. Once on their feet, they heard hoof beats rumbling toward them. They looked to the horizon and saw a fleet of horses galloping to them. Loki tucked Kada into his side, pulling out his dagger once more, holding it up as the horses surrounded them.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" A man asked, riding in through the crowd. The two stayed silent, unsure. Again, the man spoke, "Who are you and how did you get to Vanahiem!?"

"We're among the Vanir..." Kada said, softly. The man, getting impatient, dismounted his horse and drew his sword, putting it to Loki's throat. "No! Stop!"

Kada broke from Loki's grasp and pushed the man's sword away. The man blinked, shocked at her boldness and defiance.

"We are of Asgard. My name is Kada. This is Prince Loki...We are among the Vanir?" She asked. The man raised his eyebrow, sheathing his sword.

"You are..." He said.

"There is a Vanirian prince in our household. We have welcomed him as our own. Should you not do the same for us?" Kada said, her voice strong and powerful. Shocked at how boldly Kada spoke, he motioned for his soldiers to put their weapons away.

"You are the Princess?" He asked. Kada brushed aside her irritation of the title and nodded.

"I am." She said. Loki moved closer to her, sliding his arm around her waist, protectively. The man saw the movement and became visibly upset.

"Prince Mikko was invited to Asgard under the pretense of a marriage between him and Asgard's new Princess..." He said.

"There was no pretense. No offer of marriage was given. Only the hope. Being the princess, I should have a say in who I marry." Kada said, her eyes narrowing slightly, irritated at this man's disregard. "In either case, marriage or no, we have welcomed your Prince into Asgard. The Allfather would not be likely to favor your treatment in his son and his Princess, should he find out they were mistreated."

Loki cast a sideways glance down at Kada, smirking, impressed and proud. The man watched her for a moment, before his face changed and made a low bow.

"Of course, Princess. You and Prince Loki are most welcome here." He looked back up at them and said, "But I still don't see how it is you came to us, falling into this spot?"

At this, Kada was at a loss, and looked up to Loki, who spoke up. "Asgard was attacked by the frost giants. I took Princess Kada away for her safety, as commanded by the Allfather. I assume, he has done the same for your prince, and he should be here soon." Loki said, his voice just as strong and powerful as Kada's. The man nodded.

"He is here. Arrived just shortly before you." He said. The man shouted in a foreign language and the crowd parted once more, a horse being brought up. "You will ride back with us. We shall see you cared for."

Loki bowed his head in respect, Kada doing the same. He helped Kada onto the horse, swinging up behind her. Loki held her close with one arm as he took the reins in his other hand. Kada covered his hands, comforting him and silently telling him she was alright, as they rode off to the palace. Once inside, Loki and Kada separated to clean themselves up, Kada's dress ripped near to shreds from the fall and both Loki and Kada's faces and arms full of cuts from the tree branches. The Vanirian servants gave Kada a new dress of dark green and gold trim, pulling her hair back, pinning her curls up, leaving half of them down. They cleaned her cuts and led her to the throne room where Prince Mikko waited. When he saw her, he rushed to her, glad to see her.

"Kada. You're alright." He said, taking her hand in his and cupping her cheek. Kada gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Yes. I am. I'm glad to see you are as well. How did you get here?" She asked.

"I left just before the attack. Word was sent that I was needed here." Mikko said. He took in the sight of her, quite fond of her in Vanirian dress and smiled, warmly. Kada shifted, feeling awkward under his gaze and smiled back. Loki joined them and took on an ill favored look, seeing Mikko's hands upon Kada. He cleared his throat as he came up behind her. Kada turned, her smile and eyes brightening at his sight.

"Loki." She breathed. Mikko took notice of her sudden change and shifted, putting his hands behind his back, taking on a regal stance and nodded his head at him.

"Prince Loki. I'm glad to see you are safe as well." He said, his words much less light and more formal than they had been to Kada. Loki gave him the same respect and said, "As I am to see you. Thank the gods you managed to escape without injury. We were somewhat less fortunate."

Kada put a hand to his chest and whispered, "Be nice. He may yet prove an ally." She dropped her hand as she turned to face him, a polite smile on her face.

"Yes. I can see. The servants saw you well attended?" Mikko asked.

"They did. Thank you for the dress." Kada said, sweetly. Mikko smiled at her words, while Loki went sharp.

"I'm glad. Please." Mikko stood aside, sweeping his hand to gesture to the next room. "My father has set out food and drink for you. We must discuss a plan of attack to aid Asgard."

Kada and Loki moved forward, Loki's ever protective hand on her side. Kada could sense the tension between the two princes and realized something would have to be done. The only worry she had was which prince would lash out first.  
~


End file.
